Yugi's Twin Sister
by lilaznbookluva
Summary: Yugi finds out he has a twin sister, he finally meets her, but she needs his help more than he can ever imagine. Geez so tough on the reviews...this is my onli my second fanfic! it'z done! i stink as a writer!
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

"Thank you for helping me Seto; you're such a great friend!" Seto gave the girl with yellow, black, and red hair a smile and said "Your welcome and of course I would help you that favor, Jasmine. Now go see your family, I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner ok?" "You really think that I'll leave you by yourself" the girl said. Apparently her name is Jasmine. The girl was in dirty jeans and a horse t-shirt. She was a little shorter than Yugi. "Besides I still owe you one for saving my butt in England." Seto said She gave Seto a kiss and left his office. Mokuba smiled at Jasmine and said "Are you going to be all right?" Jasmine smiled at him and said "Yup, thanks to those letters my Gramps sent me I should be fine." Mokuba smiled and said "I still can't believe that you're the twin sister with Yugi Moto." Jasmine smiled and said "I knew all along I just needed help to find him and my grandpa. You know why I need to see him right?" "Yeah" Mokuba said "I need to find him and I've got to give him the letter our parents gave me." Mokuba smiled and handed Jasmine a deck of duel cards, he said "You'll need these, your duel cards, you forgot them in your room, when you left for Seto's." "Yeah" Jasmine said and tucked the cards in the special pocket on her belt. Mokuba gave her a cell phone. Jasmine looked at it and opened her mouth, but Mokuba said "Take it, just in case you need us or even Roland, give us a call ok?" Jasmine gave Mokuba a hug and said "Thanks". Mokuba said "Now go! Roland has the car ready and he's waiting for you. He'll drop you off on the corner of Yugi's place. You just need to walk forward. He lives at the game shop." "Okay thanks Mokuba. I'll call you when I get there!" Jasmine cried sprinting off.

Ten minutes later Jasmine climbs off the car and give Roland a hug of thanks. "Thanks Roland, you've helped enough." "Thank you for the comment Jasmine, but I was just doing what was ordered by my masters." Roland said. He looked at Jasmine with a fatherly look in his eyes and said "With everything that has happened in the last 6 months, I'll owe you more than I've ever owed anyone, bye" Jasmine nodded and waved and headed down the street and just as Mokuba had said there was a little game shop with the light on inside. 'Here I go, I hope grandpa remembers me from seven years ago, when he saw me last.' A voice came from inside the silver puzzle around Jasmine's neck. The voice said "Jasmine, don't worry, he'll remember you." Jasmines nodded and knock the door.


	2. What!

Chapter 1

"Who would be knocking at the door at 8:00 in the evening?" Joey asked Yugi.

Yugi said "I don't know but let's get it anyway." Yugi made his way down the stairs and to the front door.

Gramps stopped them and said "I think Yugi should get it himself"

Tea asked "Why?"

Tristan said "Because there's a hot girl out there!"

He and Joey almost ran past Gramps, if he didn't have such an angry face at them. Yugi sighed and said "Okay, I'm going"

He made his way to the door when he saw the girl had the same puzzle around her neck, except it was silver. 'Umm…Pharaoh?" 'No Yugi, just get the door, we'll ask about the puzzle around her neck later.' 'Ok' Yugi told him and opened the door.

The girl standing before him was an inch shorter than him. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had the same hair as him and she looked exactly like him. Yugi hoped he was just imagining things as he opened the door.

"Hi, you do know that we're closed right now?" he said eyeing her card holder at the belt of her jeans. She turned around and said

"Hello, Yugi, never thought I would ever see you."

"What?" He asked.

She said "I'm Jasmine Moto, your younger twin sister." 'Oh god' he thought. He heard Joey and Tristan stop fighting and Tea gasp.

He couldn't believe it. "Umm…are you going to let me in because this bag is getting heavy."

He stepped back and she walked through. 'I never knew you had a twin sister' the pharaoh told him.

'I didn't know either' he retorted. She walked in; when she saw Gramps she said "Hello gramps didn't think I would see you again after seven years."

Gramps returned her smile and said "I missed you. Now what's this about your aunt?" She looked shocked to hear this question. "I thought you and Yugi had heard, but didn't want to go to the funeral."

"Funeral? What funeral?"

"Gramps, Aunt Cindy died"

"Oh she did did she?"

"Well, I think you're here for another reason, other than the fact that your guardian died."

"How did you know?"

Gramps eyed her body and help up her thin wrist and said "You need Yugi's bone marrow! He sated.

"Inform the clueless here!" Joey stated.

"I think it's time for you guys to leave Joey" I said. He got the clue and they left.

I couldn't believe how glad I was to see Gramps again. Although it's too bad he noticed so quickly. After those other people left, I felt a little more at ease. Gramps asked "Where have you been staying at? I know you've been here more than a few hours and why did you leave London?"

I said "At my boyfriend's and I was here ever since last Sunday."

"That was 6 days ago"

"Yes and…..." "And I couldn't find you so I called my boyfriend and he had me stay at his place and he helped me find you"

Gramps seemed accept that then he remembered Yugi. Yugi stood a few feet away was looking at us.

Gramps said "Yugi take your sister up to your, she'll be sharing a room with you."


	3. Run Away

1:00 am

I took the silver puzzle off my neck, and put it on the desk. "Please Hazuki (her real name, she changed her name because she lived in England), reconsider your decision to leave." Said the Princess "if you ask Yugi, I'm sure he'll do the transplant." "No" I replied and I took out a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote:

Dear Yugi,

I'm sorry that I had to leave. I hope you'll find the answer to the puzzle as I have, but my tries were in vain, and I couldn't find the answer but I'm positive that you will. I have bone cancer; I had it ever since I was 1 years old. I want you to know about some of my past, like the fact that I grew up in the outskirts of London, England.

I grew up on a horse farm, so I was around, a lot of horses, cats, dogs, and people. I love riding, but ice skating is my favorite sport. I've won many Worlds and Nationals and many horse shows and horse races. I love dueling too, but I gave that up when I was sent an invitation to Duelist Kingdom. I couldn't join the tournament because I had a relapse. Ice skating is my life, that's how I met Seto Kaiba.

I don't want you looking into my past. All you need to know about me is my love of ice skating and horses. If you find a tape of me skating, you'll know why I love this sport. If you want to find about my past in the future you can ask Seto Kaiba. Please oblige to my wishes, good-bye.

With regards and friendship,

Hazuki Moto

I left the puzzle with the note on the desk and left through the door and went to the Kaiba mansion in a taxi. I entered through the side door, when I looked up, there was Mokuba, sitting in the kitchen, like he belonged there at 1:30 in the morning. "Hey" he said "Hey, why are you here in the kitchen so early in the morning?" I asked "I knew you would come and so I thought I should wait for you." I took the seat next to him and asked "Why?" "Felt like there was something wrong when I left you and I knew you would leave after you did what you needed to do. Now tell me why you didn't ask Yugi for his marrow, I know he would gladly help you and agree." "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, especially Seto, he'll just worry and try and keep me alive anyway." "You're right I would" Seto Kaiba said as he entered the kitchen. "But it would be useless, and I know that for a reason." I replied. "You have to tell us the reason and we'll help anyway we can, Hazuki." Mokuba said. "If I do this transplant, I only have a 20 chance of living because the cancer has progressed farther. Plus when doing a transplant with that low of a chance of surviving, I wouldn't want to endanger the donor, who has a 20 chance of dying during the transplant." With that I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs leaving the Kaiba brothers stunned faces with the new information I had just given them. I walked to the stairs and ran upstairs to the room that I first stayed in. I threw the bag on the floor and went out on the balcony.

There the tears fell from my eyes, they fell because I knew I was going to die there was no way to stop it and I would not let someone to die just to try and save me. I pulled my ipod from my pocket and played the song "The One That Got Away" but I didn't really hear the song. I faced the spring green trees. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, grabbing it and turning me toward that person. It was Seto, he pulled me into a hug when he pulled away, he said "There's no way I'll let you die, but if that's what you want to do, I'll do whatever you wish, I owe you big anyway." "For what?" I asked. "It's because you held a skating gala to raise money to give to my company when I asked you for help getting some favors and raising money and donating it in my name." "H-h-how'd you know that I gave that money?" I asked "It's not my fault that you always have to use italic calligraphy for everything. Even your attempt to sign my name on the letter was pretty good." "That skating gala was for my ticket to L.A." "Why didn't you use your own money to buy the ticket?" He asked "Because I know how much my chemotherapy treatments cost." He looked at me and said "Are you afraid of death?" "No, because I know when I die, my time will be up and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

2 weeks later:

'She's going to die and I have to stand on the sidelines watching, it's not like I can break a deal with her, it's not like a business deal that I can, it's a matter of life and death.' I thought to myself as I watched people walking down the bleak white halls. I glanced down the hall, once again, wondering if Yugi and his friends heard about Hazuki I couldn't know for sure if Mokuba told them yet. I slipped back into Hazuki's room, Mokuba was there, he was sleeping, couldn't blame him, it was like 7 in the morning, plus it was a Saturday. He wanted to stay, and I didn't want to deal with something else. I held, Hazuki's deck the card facing me was the Dark Magician, I was reminded suddenly of the day I met, Hazuki.

_I was at an ice rink for some reason, as I looked onto the ice, I saw a short girl, with features exactly like Yugi's, plus her hair was dyed black but I saw her roots. She was wearing a lilac costume and she was typing her hair into a ponytail. A woman said "Try a triple triple Jasmine" She nodded and began skating around the rink, then she took off and did the jumps and she skated over to the rink boards. The other woman handed her green plastic things and the girl said "Thanks, but I still don't get why we can't work in the other arena, that doesn't require me to wear my skate guards because you do know that I hate putting on my guards." "Yeah, then you'll forget to put on your skate guards on Saturday. Besides, once you get changed Shane wants you to meet him in the main lobby, to do him the favor you owed him." The woman said. "Yeah, I know. I'm wondering what he wants me to do." Hazuki said. "GO GET CHANGED!" the other woman said. "You owe me a pizza!" Hazuki said as she ran into the women's locker room. _

_5 minutes later, I was talking to Shane, the owner of the rink; I was talking to him because, well about an hour ago, I decided I wanted to find out more about this place. It seemed high tech like my offices I wanted to see if they really needed new computers, like their order said they needed. I heard someone go "Hey, Shane, I'm here, what do you want me to do?" It was Hazuki; Shane talked to her for a little while and said "I'll talk to you after I talk to my brother about the property you want to buy and Jasmine will show you the things that need the computers to run. For now, stroll around, this is one of the skaters here, Jasmine, she'll show you around and I'll meet you in my office in about an hour." With that he walked off._

_I followed Jasmine around the place. She told me about herself along the way. At the end of the tour which took almost an hour. I learned that she had bone cancer ever since she was 4 months old, she loved skating and riding horses, she loved to play duel monsters and she loved to help younger kids. It was amazing what I found out about her just from asking a few questions about her. At the end of the so-called tour I wanted to watch her skate, for real this time. She invited me to the Nationals because it was on the upcoming Saturday. I waited for 4 days just to watch her skate, this time I brought Mokuba with me. He was as mesmerized about her skating as I was and she won the gold medal. _

_2 months later, she and I were still keeping in touch; a section of my company that donates things went bankrupt, so I asked her to think of something I could do to keep it going. Right then, she said she would take care of it and take care of it, she did. She got TV cameras, a lot of my supposed "contacts" (which means other people that are superrich), judges, and other skaters. All this I knew about, the thing she didn't tell me about was that every cent the gala was making was going to the company and the judges gave my company a check for 1,000,000 yen provided from her aunt. She was proud of her accomplishment, then about 2 hours later she heard the news that her aunt died. I felt sorry for her, then her cancer came back and this time nothing could save her._

I decided to do something good for once, instead of being forced to like the other times, and gave her a ticket bound for Domino, so she could find Yugi and tell him the truth. When she got here, she was tired and she lost a lot more weight than I thought she would, so I asked her over to the mansion to recuperate.

Now she's almost dead, she was a great friend. I sighed and looked down the hall once more, and saw Yugi standing a few feet away. He just stood there, staring at me. I looked away, he looked sorry and he was taller (Pharaoh took over); he looked pained, but very sincere. For awhile we just stood there, until, he moved past me and I allowed him to, thinking that Hazuki needed to make peace with him anyway.

Mokuba lifted his head and moved out of the chair next to the bed and walked out of the room.

A few weeks ago, I got a call from Mokuba at 5 in the morning on my cell phone. He told me that Hazuki was over at their place, I was like whose Hazuki? He explained it to me, once I grasped the situation; I hung up and got dressed. After that, I moved to the room, "Hazuki" was staying, I found that the bed had been untouched but there was a note on the desk held down by a rock with an animated horse and ice skates on it. I skimmed the note quickly, stuffed it in my pocket, and quickly wrote a note explaining to Grandpa that I went on a walk and rushed out the door, leaving the note on my door, so that he would see it.

I walked to the park, being as early as it was, there were very few people there. Only dog walkers and a few people getting an early start on their day, after I sat down I couldn't help but think about Hazuki. I looked down and I saw that I took the rock with the horse and skates on it with me. I fiddled with it for a little while and I turned it over. On the back were some words, "With love, courage, and perseverance anything is possible" I thought, how true. I knew I had to see her and tell her something, I didn't know what I needed to tell her, but I knew I had to say something.

I looked up and I saw my friends. I sat in there waiting for them to arrive. When they did, Tea took a seat next to me, while Joey and Tristan just stood above me. I knew they didn't need me to tell them that something was wrong, they just knew. Joey said "So who was that girl at your door last night?" Tristan added "Yea, who's she? I want her number." Tea rolled her eyes at them. She said "She must've wanted something seeing as she's your younger _twin_ sister" I reached into my pocket and took out the note. I held it out; none of them knew what to do, so I handed it to Tea. She held it and opened it, after reading it she gasped, and gave the note to Joey and Tristan. She stood up, saying "Let's go and see if she left anything in that room, you know, just in case maybe there's a clue. We could even ask Kaiba to tell us who she really is if we don't find anything."

That didn't make me feel better, but it was better than knowing nothing. The Pharaoh looked at me, even though he was translucent, he looked pretty real. Tea, Joey, and Tristan got up and I decided I needed to find more about her, even if she asked me not to ask or look, for some reason, I wanted the truth about this girl. That day, we went to a café and ate there and just stared off into space. I decided to call Mokuba, but I didn't get the guts to until a few days later and it took me even longer to get myself to the hospital.

I called the guys and told them that I didn't feel well. I then left for the hospital. I went to the receptionist and she looked up and said "Hello, can I help you?" "I'm looking for Hazuki Moto." I heard myself say. The receptionist smiled at me and started typing on the computer. Then she took a small piece of paper and wrote down the room number and the floor and handed it to me. I thanked her and went to the elevator and punched the 15th floor. I got off the elevator and followed the room numbers until I turned a corner and saw Kaiba standing a few feet away from me.

He spotted me and I looked down at the floor and back up, I didn't know what to do. Kaiba opened the door and glanced in. I stepped toward him and went into the room just as Mokuba was coming out. Kaiba gave me one last glance and moved away.

When I walked into the room, I noticed some things, like there was just one bed in the room, there was a window, that was open, and there was a vase of purple lilacs and white lilies on the sill. There was also a vase with red and white roses in it. I resisted picking up the little note card and reading it. I looked Hazuki's pale face; it was like someone tried to suck all the blood out of her body. I brushed the hair out of her face and she opened her eyes. Looking at her washed out light purple eyes; I realized I had come here more for me than doing a favor to her. All she wanted to do was meet me and she did that that was why she left. I came here to make my peace because she had made hers.

Just then, Hazuki opened her eyes. They were a deep violet, but they were unfocused. I let her eyes adjust and finally focus. She realized that I was the one standing above her. She opened her mouth to say something, but I pressed my finger to her lips and said "It's my turn to do what I have to do. You did what you wanted; now it's my turn." She blinked a few times and closed her mouth. "Okay, why didn't you find me earlier? Like before it was sure that you were going to die?" I sat down in the chair that was previously used by Mokuba. She turned her head to me and she said "I couldn't, I wanted to meet you at the end." She had a little trouble saying the sentence. "You could have found me sooner." I heard myself say. Suddenly there were a doctor came and stood in the doorway, she smiled and walked away.

Hazuki smiled and she said "I couldn't, Yugi, I simply couldn't. I knew I was going to die, so I decided to wait last minute until I found you. I knew I was safe once you couldn't save me with just a 20 chance of a bone marrow transplant working." I realized I could still save her by giving her giving her some of my bone marrow. She smiled at me and said "I saw what I had to see, so I'm satisfied." I smiled and got up. I walked to the door and saw Kaiba get up and walk over. He walked pass me into the room, I smiled to myself and decided to find that doctor.

As the weeks since I woke from my coma, I grew a little stronger each day, but I still needed a wheelchair to get around. I saw Seto each day and more of Mokuba. I saw Yugi every once in a while, we talked. What I wanted the most was to go home and to visit my home and to skate once more.

I knew my time was nearly up, so I was about to make the most of it. I was about to go home! The doctor said I could go, but I had a lot more medicine. I decided once I get home I'm going to make my decision to go through with the transplant or not, I still knew the transplant wouldn't work, but I would take the chance, I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try, but that still didn't mean that I already agreed to it yet. The next day, I was free to go home. I went with Mokuba and Seto to the Kaiba mansion, it seems everyone, but me decided where I should stay. Once we got to the mansion, I got out as fast as my body would let me go, which means, slow, even with Seto's help. I went out to the gardens outside. It was fairly warm, since it was near the end of August.

I realized that soon August would be over and September would begin and if I agreed to do the transplant, then I would make Yugi miss the first day of school. I sighed and went back in and went upstairs to my room, although I went very slowly I figured it was better than being in a wheelchair. Once I made it up there, I went into my room. I sat on the bed feeling tired even if I did just wake up 4 hours ago. I climbed on top of my bed covers and let sleep envelop me.

'Well, I guess I'll wait until she makes up her mind about the transplant.' I thought. 'The chances of her surviving the transplant are slim, Yugi, think about that.' The Pharaoh said. 'Well it's her decision from now on.' I thought as I walked through the door of the shop. I went to my room and took the puzzle off my desk. I sighed and felt sleepy so I just went to sleep, not realizing that it was already 10 pm.

I woke up and immediately felt drained again. I wished that I could go skating even with all these sores. Then I decided I would do the transplant. I have no idea when I finally decided I just knew that I should and I would. If Yugi wanted to do this I would let him. I called my doctor and told him I would do the transplant.


	4. Epilouge

Epilogue:

It was about 9 in the morning, when I got a phone call while I was trying to find my keys. It was Dr. Iwasaki, Hazuki's doctor, she said that Hazuki had said she would do the transplant, but she had collapsed on the way to the hospital and they wanted me to test me before she was taken to the ICU. I saw my keys, grabbed them and said "I'll be there in a few minutes" just as Joey came in. As I hung up the phone, he asked "Where are you going in such a hurry? It's our last day of month and we start school in a few weeks, we're supposed to be enjoying these days, not going off in a rush!" he said in one breath. I said "I have to get to the hospital. Later" Then I ran out the door and got into my car, got in and drove to the hospital, going way over the speed limit.

I went to the hospital with Hazuki; she just collapsed when I was going to take her to the mall, since she was saying she wanted to go to the bookstore. Then she just collapsed, I took her to the emergency room. Dr. Iwasaki said she would get her ready for the transplant. When Yugi got here, they would take both of them and take them into surgery since Hazuki couldn't stay awake and get the marrow with her regular chemo, plus they had to take out a tumor, crowding her stomach.

I finally got to the hospital, when I went in; Mokuba was there to tell me that they needed to take me into surgery. The nurse asked if I was Yugi Moto, when I answered yes, she ran like crazy down several halls and pushed me into a room and said "Change into that and the doctors will be here to take you to surgery in a few moments, and sign this" "What is it?" I asked "It's the last thing you have to sign for the rest of the day Yugi" I sighed and signed. Then I changed into the hospital gown thanking the lord it had shorts underneath, (mine were like that every time I went to the MRI and the CAT scans, except once, when my friend wore the one with shorts. That was unbelievably embarrassing!) Some doctors came in explained the procedure to me and then I was asleep.

When I woke up, my friends surrounded my bed. Tea had tears in her eyes and I could hear crying. Joey and Tristan looked like they were sorry. I sat up and found out it really hurt. Tea smiled weakly at me as I laid there. I opened my mouth to ask what happened, but I felt like I already knew what happened. "She died, didn't she?" Kaiba walked into the room and said "Yes, she did" Turns out the crying came from Mokuba and a little from Tea. Kaiba handed me a note and said "She told me to give this to you when she died." With that he walked out with Mokuba following him.

Later I found out how Hazuki died. Once they took her into surgery, her heart just stopped, nobody knows why and some of us don't want to know. I looked out the window and the Pharaoh's outline appeared again. HE looked at me and just smiled, but that smile quickly disappeared.

3 months later:

It turns out that my marrow was donated, with mine and grandpa's permission, to a kid in New York who really needed it. If he survives for 2 years, I'll get to meet him. His name is Damien, he was dying from bone cancer and he doesn't have any siblings to be tested, so his only hope was the registry. Since mine had a match, I gave more; to me it felt like it was the only thing I could do, since Hazuki's death.

At her funeral, Kaiba wouldn't talk to me; he didn't even smirk when I got there. (Which in my opinion is very odd) It was cold in England, plus it was snowing and it wasn't even the beginning of November! After the place marker was put, I sat beside it. I knew everyone had already left because I watched them all go, first went her old friends, then her coach, and her skating friends, then Kaiba, and now it was just me. I took out the note Kaiba gave me, the day she died and I stared at the marker, it was marble, with etchings of horses and ice skates on it with the haunting words: "She now rests in peace", her name and the dates of her birth and death.

An English guy appeared, he said in fluent Japanese "It's a pity that Hazuki's birth and death dates are so close to each other." I looked at the guy, he had on a black coat, and he was wearing black pants and a black shirt. He placed some lilacs and whispered "I miss you, my love" He sat on the ground next to me and he studied me, looking me over thoroughly, and said "I presume that you are Yugi Moto" I nodded and he smiled a sad smile and stuck out his hand "I'm Jake Spencer, son of the Earl of Yorkshire, it's nice to meet you" I shook his hand and said "Did Hazuki mean something to you?" He smiled and said "Jasmine, meant a lot to all of us, she had a relation to everybody. I was her boyfriend" I took his hand and shook it, saying "It's nice to meet you" he smiled at me and said "Both Jasmine and I have heard a lot about you." Soon Jake had invited me to lunch, when he mentioned lunch; I realized how hungry I was.

At lunch, I found out that Jake had leukemia, and his brother had donated marrow, but his cancer came back and soon there was no other treatment to help him with his battle with cancer, so he would die soon too. He met Hazuki while she was doing a volunteer thing for the oncology floor when she was in remission. He explained the various treatments for cancer and how remission worked, the thing that stuck to me the most was when he said "Every time, cancer out of remission, it gets harder and harder to go back to remission and go to the 7 year mark, when you're pronounced cured." I never realized how hard an illness was; I never realized that I couldn't save the world. I've saved the world a few times, but I couldn't save the people living in this world and I never realized that.

That night, while I was on the plane, I reached into my pocket, for that note Hazuki gave me, it was neatly folded into a triangle. It stayed with me for over 3 months, and I never had the heart to read it. Finally I decided to read it. In it was beautiful calligraphy that read:

Dear Yugi,

If you're reading this, I know I'm dead then because I asked Seto to give this to you when I died. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, that I couldn't get to know you, I'm sorry about avoiding you. Just so you know, I chose to do the transplant late, because I knew I would never recover anyway. Don't feel bad, I lived for awhile, but trust me; all these years have not been easy. This isn't a game, not to me anyway, I hope you live the rest of your life having fun. Live life to its fullest; don't waste a day, because every sick kid wishes for that chance, just to be normal for one day. Please forget me, I don't care at what cost, but just erase me from your life.

I wish you all the luck in the world,

Hazuki

I sighed and folded the note, and decided that I would get on with my life, like I never met her, it seemed like avoiding her memory, but it was what she wanted.


End file.
